Dr. Wilkinson will assume primary responsibility for the didactic component of the 201314 CREST program by: -Conducting an orientation session for the CREST scholars at the Annual Meeting of the American Society for Reproductive Medicine in October 2013 -Delivering a 20-week webbased education program in clinical research design and biostatistics specifically deslgl1ed for reproductive medicine trainel~s -Consulting with CREST scholars for any of their research projects or preparations for their board exams during this period.